


your reason

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: the sparks in your eyes twit my heart [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Jeonghwan lips are seductive, M/M, and his blink eyes that make me die, apa ini haha, help me, little bit kissing scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Masih terekam jelas cara Junghwan mengedipkan mata padanya.





	your reason

_Warning: kissing scene :)_

_***_

Setelah performa twit mereka berhasil menggetarkan panggung secara luar biasa, pikiran Midam jadi sangat penuh. Masih terekam jelas cara Junghwan mengedipkan mata padanya. Midam jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Merasa sangat terganggu. Midam tidak ingin salah tafsir, namun secara bersamaan ia juga senang atas berbagai persepsi liar yang mencoba menjejali benaknya.

Midam mengingat ulang momen tersebut, yang terjadi dalam sekejap kedipan mata. Namun, terekam dalam kamera selamanya dan diputar hingga ujung dunia. Junghwan mengerling padanya dengan cara yang tidak mungkin dilupakan. Seperti ada kerlip cahaya yang menembus jauh, mengalahkan seluruh lampu sorot di panggung. Midam tidak tahu, apakah persepsinya benar. Sebab ia terlalu takut mengakui perasaannya. Ia ingin memastikan hal tersebut pada Junghwan, namun khawatir apabila jawaban pemuda itu nanti menghancurkan harapannya.

Memang benar, bahwa Midam lah yang menulis ulang lirik lagu bersama Junghwan. Ia sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan. Mereka nyaris begadang saat mengerjakan tugas itu, bersemangat memantapkan lagu yang akan jadi konsep dasar bagi seluruh sisi performa mereka kelak.

Midam ingat, Junghwan meminta penadapatnya soal baris lagu tertentu untuk secara khusus dilantunkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan bait ini?" tanya Junghwan seraya menunjuk kertas partiturnya yang penuh coretan acak.

Midam membaca bait yang dimaksud. Melafalkannya dalam hati:  _Baby Sky ..._

Pertama-tama, Midam menatap Junghwan demi menelisik raut wajahnya.

Junghwan menampilkan ekspresi polos dengan senyum yang terlampau cerah. Mana mungkin Midam menolak? Maka, secara spontan ia mengiyakan, tanpa memahami maksud terselubung di balik permintaan itu.

"Baiklah," kata Midam. "Kita bisa membawakan lirik ini."

"Yes!" Junghwan bersorak. "Kita berdua! Ref ini kita buat khusus untuk kita berdua."

Junghwan mengibarkan kertas lirik lagu itu, seolah melakukan selebrasi. Ingin menekankan tujuannya.

Midam menggelengkan kepala, geli melihat selebrasi Junghwan. Seperti anak kecil saja, pikirnya.

Akhirnya, hingga esok ketika pertunjukan mereka dimulai dan Midam mendapati kerlingan Junghwan itu sarat akan pesan-pesan dan perasaan yang sulit dimengerti.

Midam baru bertanya-tanya kemudian. Mengapa hanya bait itu yang harus dilantunkan mereka berdua secara bersamaan? Dan mengapa dia yang diminta (bukan Eunsang, atau Seokhwa, atau Hyeop)?

#

"Tentu saja, itu (bayaran) untukmu,  _Hyung,_ " kata Jeonghwan terkekeh geli, setelah Midam bertanya secara terang-terangan.

Midam menatap tidak mengerti.

 _Ipad_ di tangannya memutar video klip performa lagu hingga mencapai bagian itu, saat secara bersamaan, mereka melantunkan bait lagu seraya saling menatap penuh arti. Siapapun yang menonton pasti akan berpikiran sama: bahwa tatapan mereka berdua menyiratkan makna saling memiliki.

"Hei, tidak cukup kau membayarku dengan kerlingan seperti itu, Junghwan."

Mulanya Midam hanya ingin bercanda. Ia tahu dirinya payah dalam membuat lelucon.

"Lantas, ingin bayaran seperti apa,  _Hyung_?"

Midam tidak mengira Junghwan akan bertindak seagresif ini. Ia tersentak ketika Junghwan menggeser posisi duduk dan merapat padanya.

Wajah Junghwan mendadak terlalu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu menyapu wajahnya, dan wangi parfum yang menguar menggelitik hidung.

"Yang seperti ini?" bisikan Junghwan terdengar seperti desahan, yang mengalirkan tegangan listrik secara cepat ke otaknya.

"Junghwan!" Secara refleks ia berseru, tetapi suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan parau.

Ini tidak benar! Midam harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendorong Junghwan agar menjauh.

Akan tetapi, pikiran dan tindakannya tidak singkron. Midam tak sempat bereaksi ketika bibir Junghwan menyentuh bibirnya pelan, secara lembut menyatukan ciuman mereka.  _Ipad_ terlepas meluncur ke kasur. Secara refleks, Midam membalas, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Junghwan, menariknya lebih dekat. Midam menerima rangsangan itu, menggeser lidahnya di bibir Junghwan, lalu meraupnya dalam satu kali gerakan. Mereka saling memagut dan mengecap basah. Midam merasa tergelitik ketika tulang selangka mereka bergesekan. Lehernya berkeringat. Ini terlalu panas. Midam bisa merasakan ' _merah'nya_  Junghwan, yang merekah di atas panggung itu, kini membara dalam dirinya.

Junghwan menangkup dagu Midam dan menekan wajahnya, lalu menyelipkan tangan di helaian rambutnya, tak memberi kesempatan Midam untuk menarik napas atau melepaskan ciuman. Midam hilang akal. Merasa aman dari kamera yang dikiranya berada di spot yang tak terjangkau kamera. Midam hanya memikirkan bagaimana rasa bibir Junghwan, yang terlalu lembut, panas, dan manis secara bersamaan. Dirinya meleleh seperti lilin. Midam menyukai cara Junghwan mengecap bibirnya dan memainkan lidah mereka, bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, naik turun secara seimbang, seperti melodi lembut.

Akhirnya, entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu melepas ciuman. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, mereka tertawa dan saling menatap malu. Wajah dan telinga memerah, pipi merona, dan bibir membengkak secara mengejutkan. Mereka masih belum melepas rengkuhan.

Midam tak butuh penjelasan lagi. Mungkin begini cara Junghwan mengungkap perasaannya, dengan jawaban yang begitu intim dan istimewa.

**Author's Note:**

> saya masih nggak bisa move on dari kedip-kedip mata, dan usap bibir menggoda ala jeonghwan, itu sesuatu sekali hhhh /// <3


End file.
